


Sick

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anyways, I couldn't fit all of them in a oneshot, I've never written this pairing before, M/M, Tumblr request, hansol too, i think thats it, jisoo tries to help, jun is a pest, mingyu is a sweet boyfriend, mingyu is an angel, mingyu/jun, or read anything with them, request, seungcheol is done, sick!jun, so it may be a bit off?, sorry - Freeform, stressed!seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Jun is sick and refuses to eat anything that isn't Mingyu's food. Except Mingyu isn't around, and Seungcheol is the one who has to deal with it.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, anon, I hope I got it right... sorry I couldn't get all of the members in, I tried. Anyways, I hope you like it!
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

“Junhui, for god’s sake, just eat it.”

Jun crossed his arm, frowning, mouth shut into a thin line, and shook his head. Seungcheol breathed in deeply, grip tightening around the bowl of rice soup on his hands. Better breaking the bowl than Jun’s neck.

“Jun, you really need to eat. Otherwise you won’t get better.”

Coaxed Jisoo. Jun simply shook his head again. Seungcheol wondered if he’d be in too much trouble if he threw the boy out of the window.

 

They had woken up that morning and found out Jun was sick. Usually their manager would demand that they go practicing despite that, but Jun had a fever that wasn’t going down, so the others had been sent to practice and Seungcheol had stayed behind to care for the younger boy.

At first he’d been quite glad. Not that he liked the fact that one of his members was sick, but it meant he could stay at home and work on finishing some of his songs, instead of sweating all day long in the practice room. Turns out, however, that taking care of Jun was much more of a task than Seungcheol had expected.

First of all, Jun was usually quiet. He did participate in the group’s conversations and activities, but he usually stayed in the back, laughing along and listening, more than talking. So it came as a surprise that when sick, Jun never shut the fuck up. Literally. He was constantly whining, pouting and asking Seungcheol for things. For more water, more juice, for Seungcheol to adjust his pillow, for Seungcheol to help him to the bathroom… it was like taking care of a toddler. Seungcheol had not signed up to this.

And that was not counting the times Jun simply whined for the sake of doing so, or asked for impossible things. Like the time he requested that Mingyu come cuddle with him. For a second Seungcheol’s heart tightened. Jun was sick and he wanted his boyfriend, but said boyfriend was all the way in Indonesia, filming for a program. But then Jun started throwing a tantrum when Seungcheol explained that Mingyu was away, and all of the pity immediately evaporated from the older’s heart. He wanted to throttle Jun.

Despite all of that, however, the biggest problem came at lunchtime. Seungcheol had offered food various times throughout the morning, and Jun had refused every single time. The older figured the boy was feeling sick and didn’t want to eat, so he let it be. He decided he’d wait until lunch before he tried to push the boy to eat.

So when lunch came around, Seungcheol prepared a soup, because it was what his mom used to give him when he was sick, and headed to the younger boy’s room, bowl in hand.

“Jun, I brought you some food.”

He said, sweetly. The younger boy opened his eyes, sitting up and eyed the bowl. Then he frowned and shook his head.

“Don’t want to.”

He said, voice croaky. Seungcheol sighed.

“I know, but you need to eat something. It’ll make you feel better, trust me.”

Jun scrunched up his nose and shook his head again. Seungcheol frowned.

“Jun, c’mon. You’re not a little kid anymore, you know you have to eat.”

The younger boy stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Seungcheol. The leader’s eyes widened before his frown deepened.

“Eat.”

He demanded.

“No.”

Answered the boy.

“Junhui. Now.”

The younger shut his mouth tighter and shook his head. Seungcheol held himself back from forcing the spoon into the boy’s mouth. Instead, he left the bowl next to Jun and left the room. He may be the leader, but he knew he wasn’t the best at this kind of thing. He picked up his phone

“Jisoo, hey. No, no, he’s ok, I just… he’s refusing to eat. Can you come help me? Yeah, I’ll tell manager, don’t worry.”

Seungcheol turned off the phone and sighed. He just hoped Jisoo would be able to convince Jun.

 

Seungcheol’s plan, unfortunately, failed miserably. Jisoo had arrived and the leader had explained the situation. Then the American boy, with all of his gentleness, had tried to convince Jun. it had been for nothing. Jun had refused to eat, and had even thrown a tantrum, grabbing his pillow and throwing it on the older boy. Thankfully, on his sick state, the pillow was thrown weakly enough that Jisoo had the time to dodge it.

Seungcheol had glared at the younger, who had once again crossed his arms and demanded that he eat once again. Jun had refused. Jisoo sent Seungcheol a look, telling the older he’d handle it.

“Jun, you really need to eat. Otherwise you won’t get better.”

Coaxed Jisoo. Jun simply shook his head again. Seungcheol was about to scream when he noticed the pout on Jun’s lips and the wetness on the boy’s eyes. ‘Oh shit’ he thought. He exchanged a look with Jisoo and they had a silent conversation that ended with Seungcheol sighing, defeated. He put his arms up on surrender and left the room. Jisoo put the soup bowl aside and sat on Jun’s bed.

“Jun, love, can you tell me what is the problem?”

Jun sighed, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears.

“Want Mingyu.”

Mumbled the boy. Jisoo raised an eyebrow. Well, they were fucked.

“You know we can’t get him, Jun. He’s filming right now.”

Jun whined and kicked the blankets.

“I want Mingyu! He makes food!”

Jisoo was at a loss of what to do.

“Well, there is food right here. Don’t you want that?”

Jun shook his head.

“Want Mingyu’s food.”

Yup. They were fucked. Mingyu would only be back in three days, and they couldn’t leave the boy without eating for three days. Especially since he was sick. Jisoo decided to try a new approach.

“Junhui. You need to eat and you will eat. Now, open your mouth.”

He said, with all the authority he had, taking the soup bowl and guiding a full spoon to the younger’s lips. Jun glared and turned his head.

“Want Mingyu.”

He declared, and sighed, desperate.

“Junhui, for fucks sake, stop acting like a toddler.”

Said a voice from the door. Jun and Jisoo turned to see Jeonghan standing there, looking pissed.

Jisoo huffed and shoved the soup bowl on the older’s hands.

“I give up. Good luck, hyung. He says he wants Mingyu.”

He said, leaving the room. He came out to see all of the others had already come back, and made his way to Seungcheol, who was watching TV, still in a bad mood.

“Hey. Did you get him to eat?”

Asked the older. Jisoo let himself fall next to him, sighing.

“No. He says he wants Mingyu’s food, hyung.”

Seungcheol rubbed his temples.

“That boy…”

 

Jeonghan didn’t stay in the room for long. He soon came out, the soup bowl on his hands, still full. The soup was probably cold and disgusting by now. Seungcheol sighed.

“Give it to me, I’ll heat it up.”

He said. Jeonghan passed the bowl to the leader and sat next to Jisoo.

“What do we do?”

Asked the older. Jisoo shrugged. He was as lost as the others.

The two sat in silence, until someone nudged Jisoo.

“Hyung. Is everything ok?”

Jisoo and Jeonghan turned to find Hansol looking at them worriedly.

“Hey, Sol. Yes, everything is ok. Junhui is just being difficult.”

Explained Jisoo. He didn’t want to trouble the younger ones because of Jun’s childish behaviour.

“Why is he being difficult?”

Questioned the younger. Jun was usually very easy to deal with.

“He refuses to eat, unless it’s Mingyu’s food.”

Explained Jeonghan. Hansol frowned.

“It’s ok, Sol, don’t worry about it. We’ll solve it.”

Said Jisoo, squeezing the boy’s hand.

“Mingyu hyung is in Indonesia filming right now, isn’t he?” Jisoo nodded. “Well, he can’t come back, but can we call him?”

Jisoo raised an eyebrow and turned to Jeonghan. The older had the same look on his face.

“That’s… a good idea, Sol. I’ll talk to Cheol hyung.”

Hansol smiled brightly. Jisoo wondered if the younger would hit him if he pinched the boy’s cheeks.

 

When Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol re-entered the room, Jun immediately frowned and crossed his arms.

“I won’t eat. I want Mingyu to cook for me.”

He said. Jisoo squeezed Seungcheol’s arm, trying to calm the leader down.

“We won’t try to make you eat, relax. C’mon, let’s go have a shower while they change your sheets.”

Said Jisoo, softly. Jun was all sweaty from his fever, and they needed to open the room a bit. Plus, it would give them time to explain the situation to Mingyu.

So, as it was, Jun showered and when he came back his bed was remade and Mingyu was waiting for him on Skype.

“Jun hyung? You there?”

Called the younger boy. Jisoo smiled at the way Jun’s eyes widened. The boy moved as fast as he could towards his bed, where the laptop was.

“Gyu! Gyu, I miss you.”

Seungcheol’s desperate face when Jun’s eyes started watering was priceless.

“Hey, hyung. It’s ok, I’m here. I was told you got sick?”

Jun sniffed and nodded.

“It’s horrible, Gyu.”

He said, pouting.

“I can imagine. Want to tell me about your day?”

Asked the younger, softly. Jun sniffed again.

“I just stayed at home and did nothing. Cheol hyung is the worst person ever to take care of a sick person. I should have asked for Jisoo.”

Said the older. Jisoo laughed at Seungcheol, who looked about ready to murder Jun. Mingyu laugher filled the room for a second, and Jun smiled for the first time that day.

“You probably should. But now, what is this that I’ve been told about you refusing to eat?”

At Mingyu’s accusatory words and look, Jun turned to Seungcheol and Jisoo and glared.

“It’s nothing.”

He mumbled, pouting at the smirks on the older boys’ faces.

“Uh hum. Why don’t you want to eat, baby?”

Jun sniffed, half because his nose was beginning to run and half because he felt like crying.

“Want your food.” He mumbled. “Want you here.”

He said, tears filling his eyes.

“Oh, baby, I would go back right now if I could. But you know I can’t. And when I get there we can cuddle all you want and I’ll cook your favourite meal, but for now you have to be good to Cheol hyung, Jisoo hyung and the others. Ok?”

Jun didn’t seem pleased. Seungcheol and Jisoo were holding their breaths, hoping Mingyu would be able to convince his boyfriend.

“But…”

“No buts. You have to eat and do what they tell you, otherwise you won’t get better. And if you don’t get better I won’t be able to kiss you all I want as soon as I get back.”

At that Jun’s eyes widened and Jisoo cheered inside. Mingyu might be a potato most of the time, but he did know how to deal with his boyfriend.

After that the conversation was quickly over, as Mingyu had to go back to the crew. As Jun closed his laptop he looked at the two older boys in his room and sighed. Then he extended a hand towards Jisoo and the older smiled brightly, grabbing the bowl of soup and handing it to Jun.

 

After the call with Mingyu, things became easier, although taking care of a sick Jun was still a challenge. When the rapper came back, on the same day Jun was allowed to go back to practice, Jisoo, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were exhausted.

“Jun hyung?”

A voice called, as the group entered the dorm. Jun, who had been whining about everything hurting because he was still sick, immediately looked around, searching the source of the noise. His eyes widened and he shoved Wonwoo away, running towards Mingyu, who was standing by their couch. He thought he heard a muttered ‘I thought he said he was hurting’, but that wasn’t important right now.

“I missed you a lot.”

He whined, as Mingyu hugged him tightly against his chest. A giggle left the older and Jun snuggled closer.

“I missed you too, hyung.”

The others rolled their eyes at the PDA and went on about their things, greeting Mingyu as they passed the couple and getting a huge smile back.

When Jun finally let go, Mingyu smiled brightly at him, planting a kiss on the older’s lips. Jun sighed.

“Please don’t ever leave again, they’re the worst at taking care of sick people.”

Mingyu didn’t even get a chance to say anything before Seungcheol screeched.

“We are bad? We? You, you, what... How dare you?”

Mingyu laughed, although he was a bit worried about how red Seungcheol’s face was.

“You were acting like a toddler, Jun hyung. Even Jisoo hyung wanted to murder you.”

That was Seungkwan. Jun smiled sheepishly and Mingyu laughed again.

“Don’t worry. I won’t leave again.”

He said, and sealed his promise with a kiss.


End file.
